1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to bonuses or jackpots for wagering games, and in particular to a mystery jackpot system having an inclusive funding system.
2. Related Art
Mystery jackpots offer players knowledge that a jackpot will be paid if the jackpot pool is before it reaches a defined maximum value. This is beneficial to gaming establishments because players tend to increase their play and wagers when they are aware that the jackpot is about to hit. Thus, players may increase play and wager size as the jackpot pool approaches the defined maximum value to attempt to win the jackpot. This characteristic of mystery jackpots also benefits players because their enjoyment is increased by the knowledge that they have increased chances to win a jackpot and especially increased if they win the mystery jackpot.
The ability to know that the mystery jackpot is going to hit before a defined maximum value is in contrast to a progressive jackpot which could be awarded virtually at any time. For at least this reason, mystery jackpots are desirable and popular to both players and gaming establishments.
Prior to a mystery jackpot nearing the maximum value however, players may not be enticed by a mystery jackpot since the mystery jackpot is inactive. As such, it may take some time to increase the jackpot pool to meet or exceed the threshold amount to trigger the benefits to the gaming establishment and the players.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.